


givers prove unkind

by emullz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, i'm so sorry for more bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a modern au in which bellamy is in a band, he writes an album about clarke, and she is his ophelia. </p><p>also, marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Is the Music

**So the first thing we’d like to ask is how you got into music in the first place.**

 

“It was kind of a self preservation thing. You know, when you need to stay sane so you play until your fingers bleed, that kind of thing.” 

 

**And why did you need to stay sane?**

 

I was constantly getting angrier and angrier at the world and me and my sister’s situation. We weren’t in the best of places and we didn’t have the best of opportunities and I was working my ass off to make sure she could stay in a good school, and my life was a little less than fulfilling. 

 

**So how did you meet the band?**

 

I worked as a bartender a lot of nights with Murphy, and I knew Miller from school. None of us really liked where we were, and I had a bunch of songs written already, and it all sort of fell into place.

 

**And those songs, especially the lyrics, are some of the things that have made you really famous.**

 

Wow, um, yeah. I guess so. It’s sort of weird to think of myself as famous. In my mind I’m still broke and driving around the country trying to drum up enough of a fanbase to actually be considered an actual band. 

 

**Talk to us about the writing process.**

 

I usually wake up in the middle of the night, write something down, go back to sleep, wake up in the morning and then turn that into a song. It’s not remarkable. 

 

**Your lyrics are. How do you come up with such great emotion in your first ever album?**

 

My life is good inspiration for this kind of thing, I guess. I kind of fell in love with this girl in high school but she moved away for college and it was all unresolved and up in the air and I turned all that into music, which was something I could pin down and use as a vehicle. 

 

**Is this girl Ophelia?**

 

Yeah, actually. It’s weird, how many parallels you can draw between her and a Shakespearean character. I guess it just goes to show how set in their patterns humans are.

 

**I think my personal favorite lyric from “The Willow Branch” is _rue’s your favorite flower and the way I feel for you/let me steady your willow branch and keep you from the blue/watching you drown is a horror/take back your crown lovely martyr_. What does it mean?**

 

I called this girl Ophelia, and then her father died, like a sick joke. It was one of those things that you never really recover from, and the only thing I could think was that she was going to die like Ophelia in Hamlet, you know, drown herself in this brook, covered in flowers. All I wanted was for her to take back her place in my life, and not climb out on the branch that drowned Ophelia. She was fine, but it took time and support that I hope I helped to give. 

 

**That’s heavy stuff.**

 

Yeah. My teenage life was rife with tragedy. It makes for great music, but it really sucked while I was living it. 

 

**How about the song “Off Limits”?**

 

Those lyrics are pretty self explanatory. 

 

**Why do you think that out of all twelve songs on the album, “Off Limits,” “War Dressing,” and especially “The Willow Branch” got the most recognition?**

 

People like tragedy. They like love. I don’t know what it is about it, but they’ve liked it since the dawn of time. I’m a huge history nerd, and from what I’ve studied it’s the same thing over and over again, and these songs really reflected that. 

 

**Is there a second album in the works to follow up your Grammy nominated debut, “Givers Prove Unkind”?**

 

I’m actually writing one right now. It’s coming a little slow, but it’s coming.

 

**And what’s your inspiration this time? Another girl?**

 

The same one, actually. 

 

**I thought she left for college?**

 

She did. And then she heard my first album, and there was a “Bellamy what the fuck” moment, and now I’m where she is and we’re figuring things out. 

 

**Figuring things out?**

 

Isn’t this about music? 

 

**I thought she was the music.**

 

Yeah, she kinda is. 

 

**Is she your future?**

 

I hope so.

 

 


	2. The Not-So Eligible Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy blake, music's most desired, got married to clarke griffin, accomplish pediatrics doctor. then they had an interview.

When Bellamy Blake’s millions of fans found out that he finally got married to longtime girlfriend and newly appointed resident at the Children’s Hospital of Pennsylvania, Clarke Griffin, there were mixed reactions. It seemed like half of the fanbase was ecstatic, pronouncing their secret union “about time” and “the most adorable thing to happen in this or any other century.” The other half, however, was outraged at the fact that Blake was officially off the market. Although some still hold out hope that the two will have the classic celebrity divorce, others are just crying in their bedroom with the shades pulled down. 

 

All of them, however, have one common complaint: they know absolutely nothing about the top secret wedding that took place a month ago in the couple’s very own backyard or anything about the couple that hadn’t happened at a public event. We had the same curiosity about music’s now least eligible bachelor, and we were beyond happy that they agreed to this exclusive interview to tell us all everything about the relationship they had kept completely under wraps until now.

 

\- -

 

They both looked radiant as they sat down on the couch across from me, Griffin in a comfortable looking graphic t-shirt and patterned shorts and Blake wearing his usual uniform of denim and cotton. Their body language was obviously relaxed and very happy, and they politely introduced themselves to me hand in hand, letting go only to exchange handshakes. 

 

When I asked them about the wedding, neither of them could hide their smiles. “It was quiet,” Blake said of the ceremony, “but that was how we liked it. Everyone we wanted was there, and Clarke looked beautiful, and my sister didn’t catch the bouquet-“

 

“Don’t be stupid, Bell, just because she didn’t catch the bouquet doesn’t mean she’s breaking up with her boyfriend.” 

 

Blake scowled and I couldn’t hold in a laugh as the newlyweds settled into each other on the couch, looking more comfortable than any two people I’d ever seen.

 

“Let’s cut to the chase,” I asked, eager to hear what we’d been waiting for since Blake’s first album. “Why have you suddenly decided to spill everything about your relationship after being so private for so many years?”

 

“He was used to all of this,” Griffin said, waving her hands at the lighting and the stage, “but I was just a girl starting out med school when Off Limits started getting really famous, and I didn’t sign on for the paparazzi, you know?” 

 

“And I wanted to give us room to grow,” Blake added. “I didn’t want people knowing every little detail about our lives, scrutinizing Clarke’s or my choices and mistakes. It was kind of a statement, too. Keeping her was more important than any fame I’d gain from letting my life go public.” 

 

“That’s very admirable. But why now?”

 

“I told him I was ready,” Griffin said simply. His hand squeezed hers. “And I had a feeling we’d be in the tabloids after the wedding anyway, so we might as well let them get their story right.” 

 

“So what is the right version of your story?”

 

“Well,” Blake began, “we grew up in the same neighborhood, and Clarke was best friends with my little sister in high school. She was kind of like the girl who’s in the kitchen when you sneak out of your room at 3am for ice cream and you find out she’s already eaten all of it and she’s not at all sorry.” 

 

“That’s not metaphorical,” Griffin chimed in. “That actually happened a bunch of times, and no matter what he tells you, let the record show that I actually shared the midnight snacks.” 

 

“I seem to recall many times I showed up and you were holding an empty carton of cookie dough,” Blake retaliated, and the blush that covered Griffin’s cheeks only served to make him laugh. “Oh, shut up, Princess, I was the one who was hopelessly in love with my little sister's best friend.” 

 

“And then a lot of personal stuff happened with both of our families, and I moved to Boston for school, and Bellamy was driving around in this beat up van, writing an album and we lost touch for, what, around five or six years?” Griffin looked to Blake for confirmation. 

 

“Yeah, about that long. My sister, Octavia, kept us both informed, but there really wasn’t any reason for us to see each other, considering that my crush was a tightly kept secret and the only time we didn’t argue was over fatty snacks at absurd hours of the morning.” Blake smiled sheepishly. “Then the shit hit the fan when my album got popular.” 

 

“First things first, he called it Givers Prove Unkind, which is actually the dorkiest thing ever, considering it’s a quote from Hamlet. It’s also super transparent considering when he wasn’t calling me Princess he was calling me Ophelia because the first time he met me I was hanging out with Octavia and he ran in the room in just his boxers, froze, nodded his head a couple times, and then ran out.” Griffin attempted to suppress a smile at the memory. “And then he has one song on it that’s actually called The Willow Branch, which is, again, referencing Ophelia, and Off Limits, which is kind of a story about loving his little sister’s best friend but not being able to act on it because I don’t know, so I called him and I was like ‘Bellamy, what the hell’ and he stuttered for a while and then asked me out for coffee.” 

 

“I guess I figured she wouldn’t even hear it, or if she did she wouldn’t read that much into it. It was kind of stupid, but that was the album that won us a Grammy, so I’m not complaining.” Blake turned his gaze onto Griffin. “And she said yes to coffee, so I swung around Boston to visit her and the rest of our old friends- honey, why did they all end up in Boston if we grew up in Michigan? I never figured that out.” 

 

“I don’t know, Octavia ended up at BU, I went to my dream school, Raven got in to MIT because she’s a super genius and Jasper and Monty just showed up, like they always do.” I had no idea who these people were, but it was kind of cute, watching them forget I was there, but I did have an interview to conduct.

 

“So you two had coffee and that was it?”

 

“Oh, no,” Griffin laughed. “Nothing was ever that simple with us. We ordered, and then we argued about whether putting sugar in your drink was cheating, and then we caught up and argued some more, I can’t remember what about, and we didn’t really talk about the album at all.”

 

“We did the thing where everyone picked up the hints we were dropping but us for about six months while I hovered around Boston under the pretext of writing the second album, and we hung out all the time, and then the Rolling Stone article came out.” Blake absentmindedly twisted his wedding ring around his finger. I knew the article. Pretty much everyone who had ever heard of Bellamy Blake knew the article. “She was furious.” 

 

“It was like you didn’t have the balls to tell me how you felt to my face, so you told the entire world instead. I wasn’t amused.” Griffin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at no one in particular. 

 

“Did it work?”

 

“Well, yeah, I’d had a crush on him since high school, and he only got hotter from there.” Griffin patted Blake’s cheek. “You know, jawline and puppy dog eyes and freckles.”

 

“Hold on. You liked him in high school too?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I was totally head over heels. But Octavia was my best friend and I thought he hated me, and then a whole bunch of personal stuff happened and I went to college far away for reasons that didn’t include him at all and life happened.” 

 

“We’re probably the most disgusting cliché you’ve ever heard,” Blake announced, “but I kinda liked how this story turned out, so I’m not complaining.” 

 

“And then the album went platinum and won a Grammy and I got to walk around in a pretty dress at a lot of award shows and be a doctor, and I remember there being a really flattering article about me on Buzzfeed talking about how I was so much cooler and more relevant than my famous boyfriend because I was going to med school and learning how to be a Pediatric Surgeon which was hilarious and I framed it, and my life was pretty great after that. You know, CHOP, and then getting proposed to, and having a fiancé that tours all over the world and brings you back really cute presents and lets you take selfies with all of his famous friends.” Griffin pressed a quick kiss to Blake’s jaw, the only part of his face she could reach in their position on the couch. “Also he came to my high school reunion and made everyone jealous.” 

 

“You were the valedictorian, Princess, I think they already were jealous,” Blake said, a note of pride in his voice. Griffin beamed. 

 

“So what’s in your future?” 

 

“Our careers, maybe a vacation, maybe a cat.” Blake shrugged offhandedly. “It’s always been kind of touch and go for me, which drives Clarke crazy considering she’s kind of a control freak.” 

 

“We’re gonna go home and watch Netflix and eat ice cream at 3am,” Griffin said, punching Blake lightly in the arm. “That’s as far as my five year plan goes.” 

 

And that concluded the interview of a lifetime with the commonly called “recluse” musician Bellamy Blake and his beautifully intelligent and accomplished wife Clarke Griffin. I’m still surprised I managed to keep my jaw shut and remember to write this all down. 

 

They’re adorable, I’m jealous, and I’m sure Blake’s entire teenaged fanbase is too. 

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo for me trying to write a rolling stone article i'm very sorry i tried my best (pls enjoy)


End file.
